


【贱虫AU  站街梗】-Flesh And Blood

by Mary2333



Category: Deadpool comics, Marvel comic, Spiderman comics
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, 站街梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333





	1. Chapter 1

【1】

这是一个笑贫不笑娼的可悲的时代。好吧，或许都会被人所不齿。而政府又下达一条条表面上很有道理，实际上要命的规定。比如，不许雇佣童工。  
他站在昏黄的路灯下。 俊俏的脸庞，白衬衣配上背带短裤，长及膝盖的外套松松垮垮地套着，却也没能遮掩那挺翘的屁股。加上那双擦得锃亮的小皮鞋， 在一群打扮的花枝招展的妓女当中显得格外显眼。  
梅婶让他穿这套家里最好的衣服是为了体面地上学，而他却半夜偷偷跑出来，穿着这身衣服站街。他嘲讽自己。哦，可悲的彼得。他握紧了拳头。  
他看见那些妓女轻浮地撩着自己的裙子，冲着那些眼神闪烁的人笑。他木讷地呆在原地，不敢看那些向他投来淫秽目光的人，他苍白的脸因为焦虑紧张而显出一种红晕。青涩的少年，对那些有着变态嗜好的人有些难以形容的吸引力，已经有好几个人为他而驻足。  
说实话，他是一个基督教徒，他本不应该来做这种事的，上帝会惩罚他的。他会下地狱。他痛苦地想。但比起让梅婶回到家里等死？不。  
他手足无措地被一群人围在中间，那些眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的全身，特别是臀部。他能感觉到他们的目光几乎将他扒光，甚至在他身上烧出洞来。  
“出来卖的很少有这么优质的啊。”  
“是啊，贵族的娈童都没他好看！瞧这屁股翘的，看得爷都硬了。”  
“不就是屁眼吗？脏兮兮的有什么好，怎么会比这些经验足的老妓女舒服？”一个声音传过来。  
“你别说，有些人的屁眼艹起来可爽了，那滋味简直上瘾。你试试就知道。一次可以玩几个小时。”  
“真的？那这个男孩今天可得好好玩玩。一起？”  
他害怕极了，那些淫秽的语言让他心惊。他周围的人包围过来，有几个人甚至直接摸了上来。恶心的感觉从被那些人摩挲的部位蔓延。他闭上眼睛。  
“别跟他们走！他们从来不付钱！还会一身伤的！他们玩弄了我的朋友。”一个十五六岁的少女挤了进来。他不知所措地愣在那里。他认识她。  
“你这小婊子，玩她是看得起她。”他们中的一个甩手一个耳光打在她的脸上。“要不是看在你爸爸是退休警员，我们不熟。我们直接把你强了！”少女捂着脸跌倒在地上，眼泪充满了那双美丽的蓝色的眼睛。  
“你快走！这里不适合你来，你会被他们弄死的。快走！”少女哭喊着把他推开。  
他甩开那些在他大腿，臀部的手，跑掉了。身后是那些人的咒骂。他回头确保那个少女也跑开了。  
幸好那些人没有追过来。他弯下腰大口大口地喘气。  
他不知道他还能去哪里。  
他觉得上帝一定是在和他开玩笑。  
亦或是惩罚他有肉体交易的想法。  
可是有时候，就是那么现实。他需要钱。梅婶的药不能断。明天就是最后期限了。而之前他央求那些工厂给他一份工作，无一不因为年龄被拒之门外。  
而刚刚那个女孩又残忍地告诉他，即使他愿意向魔鬼献出自己的身体，那些丑恶的人也不会为此帮助他。  
他的眼泪已经蓄满了眼眶。  
他只是希望希望能找到一个嫖客。至少能付完嫖费的那种。 难道要眼睁睁地看到梅婶被赶出医院，病死在家里？不，他不能。他该死地已经害死了本叔，不能再让梅婶受苦，他不想克死这对收养他的好人。

\---

秋天，夜晚也开始带上凉意。他裹紧了衬衫外单薄的外套，漫无目的地在陌生的街上游荡。很晚了。他自言自语。路上几乎没有了行人，暮色笼罩的小巷子越来越寂静，他甚至能听得到自己的心跳。要放弃吗？他问自己。  
他的脚步始终没有停。  
他远远地看见前面路灯下站着人。直到他走进才发现，那个人穿着皮衣，依靠在一辆机车前，微弱的光让他能看见那人脸上戴着的红色面罩。  
这不是我该惹的人。他对自己说。  
但他鬼使神差地在路过他的时候，几乎是喃喃出声“你要我吗？”他紧张得感觉自己浑身都在颤抖。  
突然，他被拽住了，抓着他胳膊的手是那么有力气，几乎有种只要一使劲就可以捏断他的骨头的错觉。  
他回过身。  
“男妓？”沙哑低沉的声音透过面罩传出来。  
“是的，先生。”他紧张地低下头。  
“第一次？我可不想找一个什么都不会的，扭扭捏捏的小家伙。虽然你有一个美妙的翘屁股。”  
“……带我走吧，先生。我愿意为你做任何事，我会学！只要你能给我我需要的。”他像是自暴自弃一样。  
“你没有成年。”他笃定地说。  
“我不会起诉你，先生！我是自愿的！我真的很需要钱！ 求你了！”他几乎要跳起来了。他直直地盯着那个高大的男人。  
他发誓，他看见那个蒙在面罩里的人在笑。  
恶劣的人。

而自己为了钱像个婊子一样在央求他上自己。  
在那一瞬间，他想哭。

TBC


	2. Part 2

【2】

他站在那里，那个男人随意地坐在沙发上。  
“说实话，哥挺喜欢你的。”那个男人看向他，“哥会满足你。”  
他挑眉。“而你要做的就是满足我。”他没有继续说下去，意味深长地盯着他的脸，天知道他是怎么让他的面罩带上他的情绪的。  
彼得盯着地毯看了好一会。咬了咬牙，闭上眼睛麻利地脱掉了他的背带裤。他停顿了一下，睁开眼睛看了看男人不知道什么表情的脸。又低下头小心地褪下了内裤。  
当他的手放在胸前准备解衬衫扣子的时候，男人叫住了他。“别脱这件。走过来。”光裸的脚踩在粗粝的地毯上，他无助地望了望他，一步一步走向沙发。  
他的嫖客好像也很有耐心，恶趣味地盯着他的表情。  
“先…先生，请，请告诉我，你希望我做什么。”他克制住自己想套上衣服逃回去的想法。  
“趴过来。”他发令了。彼得不知道这个人要玩什么花样，迟疑了一会。“你撑过这个晚上。一百美金。”诱人的条件。  
他咬咬牙，乖巧地趴在了那个人的大腿上，屁股因为姿势高高地撅起。他以为这个怪人会直接进入主题扩张自己，他害怕地紧闭上眼。  
“啪”戴着皮手套的手掌重重地打在少年饱满的臀部上，彼得没有预料到，睁开眼睛，惊叫出声。 他的屁股可从来没有被这样对待过。他可以发誓这男人一定用了五成以上的力气。  
“放轻松，小老虎。”男人轻笑出声，他把彼得因为姿势而滑落到胸部的衬衫拽回来，刚好遮盖住少年的半个屁股。  
“打屁屁时间，哥很乐意听你叫出来。”  
彼得咬了咬嘴唇，火辣辣的疼痛还没持续多久，又一个巴掌落了下来。他不得不在心里默默地算着梅婶的医药费来转移自己的注意力。  
说实话，光屁股趴着很奇怪，没有内裤束缚的感觉空荡荡的。这让臀部的刺痛感更加强烈。  
他将他的衬衣推高，介于少年和青年之间的身体大片地暴露在他面前，“别人都叫哥死侍，不过，韦德，你可以这样叫哥。哥觉得你可能不会乐意把名字说出来，这没什么。”男人吹了个口哨。  
光裸的背脊被男人粗糙的皮手套摩擦着，那感觉就像有微弱的电流流过，让彼得打了个哆嗦。  
然而落在臀部的巴掌并没有停下，覆盖在之前的位置。他敢肯定，他的屁股肯定留下红印子了。让他更加难堪的是，他该死地发现自己开始勃起了。他没有束缚的分身因为姿势一下一下磨蹭着那个人的大腿，在这个对树都能硬起来的年龄，能控制住冲动几乎是不可能的。  
他咬紧嘴唇，呼吸变得粗重，嘴边也泻出几丝呻吟。  
“韦……韦德，别…打了…”他这样喊道，身体却不由自主地在阴茎接触到韦德的大腿时蹭着对方。前端流出的半透明的液体糊了小小的一滩。  
“哈，坏孩子，只是打个屁股，竟然也能找到让自己舒服的方式。”韦德得意地哼笑出声。“我敢保证你不会太讨厌接下来的。”  
按压着的指腹在他敏感的腰窝处摩挲，留下暖热的感觉，有一种奇异的感觉从被触摸的地方蔓延到全身。韦德将手掌全部覆上他的皮肤，下滑到大腿内侧，慢慢磨蹭着。  
皮手套与那处娇嫩皮肤的摩擦令他十分的难熬。他开始渴望那双大手能抚慰他的勃起，而不只是在那周围按压。  
他小幅度地动了动，试图把自己往他手里送。  
“这可是犯规啊，心急的男孩。不过，如你所愿。通常哥不会那么善良地对一个卖屁股的。”他把男孩翻了个面。  
这该死的公主抱一样的姿势。彼得吐槽，不过他的注意力马上转移到了小腹。  
死侍握住了男孩发育不久的阴茎,“很精神嘛。”另一只手在瘦弱的胸膛上游走。  
彼得抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，呻吟出声。他羞耻地咬住嘴唇。最后咬上手臂。他射了。  
眼前的东西都消失了，时空仿佛静止，只剩他一个人，所有的琐事都像碎石块一样崩溃瓦解。他安安静静地蜷缩在那个小小的世界里，完美地逃避现实。他闭上眼睛。  
可是事实告诉他，这只不过是一场闹剧。他被推倒在沙发上，韦德的手指将他从眩晕中带了回来。沾满他体液的手指在他腿间蹭了一下，毫不留情地探入了后穴。  
接下来的事，就像一场噩梦，徘徊在天堂与地狱。或许更接近地狱。  
漫长到他已经不记得的前戏结束，他只记得他的手无力地揽着男人的脖子，腿被抬高压到胸口，男人粗暴地进出着他。  
他很痛，那种钝痛让他几乎要大喊出声，但他什么也没说，一声不吭。直到他的嘴唇被咬出血。  
彼得怀疑前面温柔的前戏只不过是为了强调出后面的痛苦。他仍旧清醒地记得这是个交易。他一点也没有快感。 他为此暗自庆幸着。  
凶器的横冲直撞，男人不加掩饰的呻吟，都是交易而已。他只需要忍耐完这一夜。  
但人的适应能力很总是很可怕的，在你觉得你受不了的时候，用事实狠狠地扇你耳光。他原本疲软的阴茎在疼痛中又勃起了。  
韦德意识到了这件事，“你很适合做这些，不管你承不承认，他已经告诉我了。看这个小家伙！”韦德调侃道，伸手轻轻地弹了弹又开始吐前液的小彼得。   
情势失控了。他在韦德的挑逗下开始哭泣。原本的钝痛变成了麻木，甚至有一丝快感。  
当韦德狠狠地撞上某个地方时，仿佛凭空出现的电流流经小腹，蔓延全身，嘴边的呻吟再也控制不住地倾泻了出来，甜腻的声音鼓励着男人愈加粗暴的动作和絮絮叨叨的脏话。  
这个充斥着情色意味的夜晚，在彼得不知道第几次尖叫着射出精液，韦德滚烫的精液几乎灌满了他。这个男人在他身体里射了几发？ 他同样记不清了。  
他脑子像一团浆糊，也许有点像宿醉。他唯一的反应就是屈服于这个男人带给他的快感，在他身下粗重地喘息，发出甜腻的呻吟。  
他抬起手臂捂着眼睛，典型地逃避现实的姿势。他不想去看，浑身泛着情欲，布满肮脏液体的自己以及站起身随意拉上裤子，重新变得衣冠楚楚的男人。  
向一个戴着面罩的陌生人张开腿？  
他否认这样的自己。  
他睁开眼，看着那个男人的红色面罩。他什么都读不出来。  
但毫无疑问，这就是现实  
TBC


	3. Part 3

【3】  
阳光照射进那扇破旧的窗子，斜斜地洒在他的脸上，依稀可见干涸的泪痕。他迷迷糊糊地从床上醒来。 

他像是想起什么一样，猛地从床 上坐起。该死的，他忘了收钱！然而送他回来的那人已经不见了踪影。 一瞬间本就缺少血色的脸变得更加苍白。

他叹息般地捂住了自己有些红肿的眼睛。他颓废地靠下去。 

“有人在家吗？”门外传来敲门声。 他疲惫地推开裹着的被子准备下床，但他的脚接触到地面的一瞬间，他的腰酸软地差点让他跪下去，他还能感觉那个难以启齿的地方传来闷疼，令他的腿迈开不开步子。

他总算是来到门前，他从来没有像现在一样庆幸卧室到大门的距离短。 

“你是彼得帕克？”是那个女孩。

“…是的，我是。”彼得懵懵地看着她，咬紧他干涩发白的嘴唇，该死的他的声音沙哑的不成样，让人一听就知道他做了什么勾当。

“刚刚有人要我把这个给你。没想到我们是邻居，我叫格温。”女孩的眼睛很好看，那双让他魂牵梦绕的眼眸。格温。他当然知道是她。 

他魂不守舍地收下了，眼睛直勾勾地盯着她的脸。 女孩的半长的金发披在肩上。在阳光下闪着绚丽的光点。女孩脸上的笑容，唇边完美的弧度几乎让他失神。

“你昨天救了我，谢谢。你朋友的事我很抱歉”他想不起来他还能说什么。 “事实上，我什么也没帮上。看起来…你还是……对不起。”女孩歉意地打量他。

“格温，我没有选择，在三天内我必须用钱来付我婶婶的医药费，至少我遇上的不是那群人。如果不是你，我可能会死。我现在很好。”他露出一个笑容给这个他暗恋很久的女孩。即使这个笑容在这张惨白的脸上并没有什么说服力。

“我觉得你需要休息。”女孩忧虑地看着他。 

彼得觉得上帝真是开了他的玩笑，他第一次和他暗恋的女孩说话竟然是这种话题。

“是的，没错，你说的很对。我可能，的确需要休息。”他语无伦次地说着，打开了那个信封。他望了眼信封里的东西。 

里面是一百块美金和一个歪歪扭扭写在纸条上的地址。 那个男人很守信用。 

他舒了口气。随手把地址的纸条抽出来塞到口袋里。 他的灵魂即将被禁锢在撒旦的手里。

“彼得，虽然我没有钱来帮助你，但我们现在是朋友，如果你有任何其他地方需要我帮助，就来找我。”女孩看向这个瘦弱的男孩。纤细的身体却肩负了重担。她有点不忍心看着这个摇摇欲坠的人。

“谢谢。”他感觉胃里有什么在翻滚着，喉咙口泛上一阵恶心。又像是纠在一起，生疼生疼的。

 

===

“我以为今天你不会来了，我亲爱的彼得。”梅婶开心地抱住了彼得。“你的气色不太好。” 

“不，我很好。只是你懂得的，昨天晚上看书睡晚了。”他笑着把采来的野花放在床头柜。梅婶拉着他的手让他在床边坐下，温柔的目光注视着彼得。

彼得紧紧地回握着她的手。

“帕克？过来一下。”病房门开了。 他猝不及防地站起身放开了她的手。有些为难。

“没事，你先过去吧，我没事。”梅婶点头。

他有些慌张地走了出去，跟着一个护士进了办公室。 

“医生，我是…”医生头也不抬。

“坐下吧。” 彼得知道了他想说的是什么。

“这是一百美金。”他把装着钱的信封放在医生的桌上。

“…彼得是吧？可怜的小伙子。”医生终于抬起头，瞥了一眼信封，看向彼得，“这里有一些事情要告诉你。” 

彼得的眼神变得凝重。

“你婶婶有很大的可能性可以治好。”医生挑了挑眉。 

彼得舒了口气“你是说，这个病可以好?天呐，我想不出还有比这更好的事了！谢谢医生！” 

“但这个手术的费用可能不是你这样的小孩子能承担的。”医生推了推眼镜。

“难道不能先做手术？钱的事，我，我会凑到的！”他近乎哀求一般的，“我保证……” 

“很抱歉，我们医院有我们医院的制度，这种治疗要缴费之后才能开始。”时代创造出的无情。 “请问，大概费用是多少……”他攥紧了拳头。

一万美金。医生比了个数字。 

在那一瞬间，他的心跌到谷底。 

 

===

 

他不知道他是怎样强颜欢笑和梅婶告别之后回到家里的。

他坐在床边，毫无焦距地盯着天花板。 

没有人会借给一个小孩子那么多钱。就像没有人肯雇佣一个小孩一样。 

那些孤儿想生存就只能去偷去抢。而他现在的处境也差不多了。他还要筹到一笔巨款。

他胡思乱想着。 即使他.....也筹不了那么多，毕竟不是每次都能碰上随随便便就给五倍价钱的人。

反胃感和疼痛涌上来。 他剧烈地咳嗽起来，像被人拧住了喉咙，痛苦得近乎窒息。因为长时间没有进食过度的虚弱，他无力地跌倒在地，撑着冰冷的地板，捂着胃，干呕起来。 

等疼痛稍缓，他艰难地撑着床沿跪起来，做起了无声祷告。他的泪水沿着他的脸颊滑落在床单上。 

在神的面前。他是如此的渺小卑微。他乞求着上帝对他出卖肉体的原谅，他乞求着上帝能帮助他度过难关。 

他几乎是颤抖着把口袋里那张皱巴巴的纸条攥了出来。 

他把纸条捏在手心，泣不成声。身上的担子过于沉重。他渴望着救赎。 

 

即使，是魔鬼的救赎。

 

 

TBC


End file.
